Physiologically active substances such as enzymes, coenzymes, enzyme inhibitors, hormones, antibacterial agents, antigens and antibodies which are immobilized on a carrier such as polyacrylamide, cellulose, agarose, and glass are used as catalysts for chemical reactions, specific absorbents for separation and purification, materials for clinical examination, therapeutic materials, and so forth.
For example, Weliky et al. report immobilization of peroxidase on finely powered carboxymethylated cellulose by the use of dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (see N. Weliky, F. S. Brown and E. C. Dale, Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics, Vol. 131, pages 1-8 (1969)). Cellulose is a preferred carrier in that functional groups capable of reacting with physiologically active substances (e.g., enzymes) under moderate conditions, such as carboxyl group and an epoxy group, can be introduced thereinto. However, cellulose in a fine powder form is difficult to handle and is not suitable for industrial use as a chemical reaction catalyst or specific absorbent for separation and purification.
Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 5393/77 (the term "OPI" as used herein means a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") discloses that a carrier prepared by carboxyalkylation of a molded cellulose is suitable for use in adsorption of physiologically active substances such as urokinase. This carrier, however, fails to immobilize physiologically active substances by means if a covalent bond when used without modification. Furthermore, the amount of the substance being immobilized cannot be expected to increase to a satisfactory level.